Kapitel 17
Kapitel 17: Nightmare (part 8) is the seventeenth chapter overall, and sixth chapter of Volume 3 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2006 in Japan, and the 10th of May 2009 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5261-0 and 978-1-60510-034-0 respectively. Summary The Guardians of the Bridge of Trials talk to the Pope as Hakuren and Teito continue to fight Bastien. Kuroyuri, Haruse and a spy pose as an acolyte, a Bishop and an Imperial Guardsmen respectively to gain access into Light Dungeon. Haruse warns Kuroyuri that she/he will be unable to use his/her Warsfeil powers any more before leaving to confront Bishop Labrador. As Teito is being devoured by the Wars, Mikhail wakes and destroys the Wars. He attacks Bastien, but Teito stops him as he is important to Frau, which results in him being beaten. Frau appears in Ghost form and kills Bastien. Meanwhile, Kuroyuri attacks Frau in his cell, but it turns out to be a doll, and is then faced with many Castor dolls. Castor manages to capture Kuroyuri and probes his soul so he is able to talk to Ayanami, who holds the other half of Kuroyuri's soul. Quotes from this Chapter *"Since I'm what you want, you won't get a thing! Because you've already obtained many souls, there is nothing left to be saved. How pitiful...I'll just get rid of you." - Teito to the Wars that attempted to consume him (Page 06) *"...who is it? Who was foolish enough to betray my master...?" - Mikhail (Page 07) *"Don't go...from...Frau's...side..." - Teito to Bastien (Page 12) *"...you came...I thought you would." - Bastien (Page 14) *"In the darkness with no exit in sight, a single beam of light returns. It seems from the beginning to end it wasn't because I saw 'God'. It was because I heard my beloved child's voice." - Bastien, thought (Page 24) *"...right now inside me is all their sins and suffering...in order to truly compensate...in order to return to nothing with me...if you save a sinner who took a life but you cannot save the people whose loved one had been taken from them, where is the justice!?" - Bastien, justifying his cause (Page 14/15) *"A loveless justice lacks righteousness. A person who doesn't forgive is the same as darkness. Your justice is mistaken." - Frau as Zehel rebuking Bastien (Page 15) *"I'll always be by your side until the end." - Bastien showing how much he cares for Frau. *"A God must not hesitate." - Bastien to Frau (Page 17) *"Yeah. That's why it's important. Hurry and truly awaken. As long as it's you, being killed is fine." - Frau/Zehel to Mikhail when the latter asked why he had to come and help Teito despite Mikhail being there for his master (Page 22) *"I wanted to become a good father for that child..." - Bastien, of Frau (Page 24) Characters in order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 3 Category:Chapters